


Longing For Him

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey misses Anton. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For Him

'Why can't you just pop into my room with me and just cuddle for the rest of the night and kiss my head when I start to fall asleep?' 

The message pings into Anton's inbox and he smiles as he reads it, his only reply gentle. 

'I'll be there tonight darling.'

He has missed her, the tour has been long and arduous. Of course he still loves touring with Erin, but he has missed Darcey. He will always miss her when they are apart.


End file.
